


Day 22: Wardrobe

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dress Up, Dresses, F/F, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's always a little nerve wracking, dressing up for formal events in another country.





	Day 22: Wardrobe

“It’s beautiful.” Fletcher breathed, hand hovering over the fine fabric.

“It’ll be more beautiful once you’re wearing it.” Mei said softly, taking her hand and turning it so her knuckles brushed over the intricate embroidery. “If you want to, of course. There are a few other dresses in the closet that would fit you.”

“Could I see them?” she asked, and Mei pressed a kiss to her jaw.

“Of course.” she stepped away, but kept her hold on Fletcher’s hand, shifting her grip to better wind their fingers together. When she slid open the closet door, Fletcher nearly gasped. There were only four dresses hanging there, with an empty fifth hanger undoubtedly meant for the one spread out on the bed, but put together they probably cost more than everything she’d ever owned put together.

“Do you like them?” Mei asked, and Fletcher nodded numbly.

“They’re beautiful.” she breathed, reaching out with her free hand and running her knuckles down the bodice of a simple, elegant one that wouldn’t’ve looked out of place in a high-end shop back home in Amestris.

“These styles are popular in the capitol.” Mei said, gesturing to the two Xingese dresses.

“And that one?” Fletcher indicated the dress on the bed, and Mei pinked.

“That one is, uhm, a Chang design.” she looked away, cheering darkening by the second. “I thought it’d be nice if we matched.”

“I, um, I think I’d like that too.” Fletcher directed her gaze to the dresses in the closet, all bright jewel tones and sleek, body-hugging cuts. She’d never look good in those, not like Mei could.

“Do you want help putting it on?” Mei asked, cheeks still pink with blush. Fletcher nodded, and let Mei lead her back over to the bed. “So, first is the shirt.” she picked up the item in question, holding it out to Fletcher.

The creamy yellow fabric was silky against her skin, loose sleeves hanging lightly from her forearms, and when she went to fasten it she found no buttons or button holes. Mei giggles, and folded one side over the other loosely. “It doesn’t fasten on its own. The dress will hold it in place.” she turned to the bed, and lifted...

“That’s a skirt, not a dress.” Fletcher frowned.

“I believe it’s called a bustle, actually.” Mei grinned, turning the bustle-skirt to display the funny shaped lumps affixed to the fabric. “Try it on.”

Fletcher took the garment, stepping into it, and once it was settled Mei tugged and twisted until it sat with the little weights hanging over her narrow hips and flat butt. “Oh.” she breathed, lips curling up at the edges.

“The dress next.” Mei said quickly, pushing the rich green fabric into her hands. Fletcher squeaked, keenly aware of her callouses catching on the delicate embroidery, and lifted it to slip on over her head. It felt thicker than the shirt, and she shivered as it settled against her legs. “Alright, I’m going to need you to let me move you.” Mei said, taking Fletcher’s wrist and tugging gently.

Fletcher let her arms be raised, and held as still as she could while Mei reached under the dress to fuss with the shirt. The look of concentration on her face as she folded and tucked the soft fabric was absolutely adorable, and Fletcher found herself relaxing slightly as ties were tied and loose fabric was neatly folded into place. The dress fit surprisingly well, better than anything else she’d owned in her life, and as Mei tied the ribbon around her waist tight she realized it must’ve been tailored for her. Mei was a princess, after all, and a personal friend of the soon-to-be-Emperor besides.

“There- we- go!” Mei gave one last tug, securing the knot just over the front of Fletcher’s left hip, and stepped back with a smile. “How does it feel?”

“Better than I thought it would.” Fletcher admitted, looking down as she twisted to make the skirt swish around her legs.

“You look beautiful.” Mei beamed, stepping back in and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of Fletcher’s mouth. “I’ll see you there?”

“Of course.” Fletcher nodded, nuzzling her nose against Mei’s in a brief Drachman kiss. “I can hardly wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Fletcher’s dress is a chuba, they look [like this](http://wangmodesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/prod-fullbrocadechubas_greendragon.jpg).


End file.
